monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monsunogirl
Hey Need help with anything? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Would you mind if I shared some of my ideas with you? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. But you can only change the stuff if I approve. :PFounder of Monsuno Wiki :P 17:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay then. For the card articles, I feel there doesn't need to be the whole "trading card" thing after the name. It's just reeundant, and only the card name really needs to be in the title, aside from a card having thee same name as something else, then parentheses. :Articles need a format, so yeah, a format is needed. Have you decided on one yet? I come from heading a wikia similar to this, and one thing would be a possible card templte, if want. It may make the card pages look nice, and organize the info. That's it for now, I'll contact you if I have anymore. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Fine, change what ever you want to for the cards. And who said there needs to be a format for the articles? I am not going to change them, but I guess you can. :Most, if not all, successful Wikias hav eartickes formats. They keep the articles from being all over the place, and makes them nice and neat.Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I have some code if you want to add actual blogs to the main page. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, two problems right now: :1. Not enough info to make any kind of format for most pages. :2. I dont really want to do that, I would just like to get new info down. So you or another could. :Also, i just thought of an idea. Would like to be an admin? I am going to make a contest to be one. So whoever would like to be an admin, I will write there names down. And then I will see who has made the most and best edits, and they will become admin!Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 18:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::If there's A format, then with new info, it just fits into place. I've seen this while managing the Bskugan Wiki. Also, the admin tools, if guven to people who intend to harm, or don't know how to use, can do much harm to the wiki. Most Wikias give them to users who will use them correctly and who are trusted. I know it's your decision, but thought I'd throw my two cents out there. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What is with you and two cents? :P And I am making a blog post which will give all the rules, so not just any random Joe can be an admin. You can enter if you like, but I am still making the post, so give me a bit,. He's not really a random Joe. He's Head Crat of this wiki http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abce2 and can help out your wiki incredibly :P Oh I was not reffering to you. And thanks for entering, I will put you in the running. And because of your history with the Bakugan wiki, you have a good chance. :D (Btw, Bakugan was only good in the first season, or so says my brother) :Sorry, that wasn't me.Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) That was me :D [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future''']] 18:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. I thought abce2 was just reffering to himself in the third person. :P :I really think I need to show you how to do some things Wikia wise, like coding and internal linking...Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Fine. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 18:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I am on the chat now. Who ever wants to join can.Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 18:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I apologize, I thought I made it clear that I was changing the wiki when I wrote on your talk page last time. However, if I have to again, I'll give you a second heads up if you like. I'm glad you were able to put your stuff back in--I thought you wanted the whole thing re-vamped. Just to make sure you're OK with this, there's an area on the main page that has a random scroll bar and looks like typewriter font. Would you like me to fix that so that it looks like the rest of the page? Thanks! LexiLexi 20:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, could you? Thanks! Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 20:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you're going to have to unlock the main page for her to be able to edit it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :She works for wiki. She did the layout without me unlocking it. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 21:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, as well, for me, if you want the blog feed. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I will tomorrow... Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 01:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) hello this is ultrakai telling hello and thanks for creating this wiki. i will write about monsuno episodes. ps can you put me in the running! again thanks! :) (Ultrakai 04:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC)) ultrakai Wondering Do you want separate pages for the cards? This being a card game, I'd recommend that, helps with article and info. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) There are o.O But I will let you change the names of the cards so they don't say "Trading Card". But change them so that they are different from the Monsters. Thanks.Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 15:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Category pages don't need for images to be added to them...makes them look messy, and it's pointless, as it is a category. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well I want to show all the monsuno in a slideshow. And why does my wiki have to be like everybody elses? Stop giving me restrictions, people will like the wiki for what it is, I think. And it should become popular no matter what because of the show and the toys. So, can I please do what I want? Thanks. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 18:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Monsunogirl. I'm new to this wiki and I just wanted to help contribute to the wiki. Aquilathunder|''Talk ''Blog" 14:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks for telling me. Keep contributing then enter the admin competiton if u want to. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 19:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Monsunogirl, I want to enter the admin competition. I want to be an admin for I want to make this a great wiki. I going to keep the wiki truthful. Ok. I am guessing you are Aquilathunder. Founder of Monsuno Wiki :P 21:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC)